Fighting For What You Care About
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Santana watches the two people that she cares about the most, giggling, holding hands, sharing not-so discreet kisses in the hallway and it hurts but knows that she can't do anything about it so she keeps her distance. She's hiding two dark secrets that requires her to keep a low profile until one night, her loves are almost attacked. Will she stand idly by or fight for love?
1. Chapter 1

Fighting For What You Care About

 ** _Happy Halloween everyone, here's a little something_**

* * *

I swear that it's not fair, it's just not fair and I know that you're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about but it's not fair or cool that I have to watch Q and Berry get their mack on literally across the hall from me and there's nothing that I can do about it except watch discreetly from my locker. Before you even say anything, no I'm not of jealous of my co-captain or the pint sized diva because they have the person that I want to get with because A) I'm Santana fuckin Lopez and I ain't ever jealous and B) I want to get with the both of them. Yeah, I have feelings for my best friend and the petite singer since the eighth grade but I never said anything because I knew that Quinn was so deep in the closet with her head so far up her ass that she wouldn't have realized that she likes girls and it's Rachel freakin Berry as she has the biggest ego of anyone I have ever met as that's sayin something.

I didn't make my move on either of them because I thought if I came out as a lesbian that I would lose my spot on the Cheerio as well as captain of the girls basketball team cause I need the basketball scholarship to get out of this hick town as I need to keep my 3.5 GPA and keep my reputation in tact. I have a reputation of never sayin no which got started because I gave Puck a blowjob in ninth grade but we didn't go all the way although that's not what he told people and I never put a stop to the rumor when it started circling around, pumping up my popularity and I kept up the facade of being a badass bitch. Well I am a badass bitch but I'm not as coldhearted as people think that I am but I couldn't protect Brittany as well as I do now saw my true self with only a few select people had the privilege of seeing and I can't appear weak in front of others because I know that they'll just take advantage of that.

I have my reasons for not going after Q or Berry mainly because if they decided to dig a deeper underneath the surface that they'll find something dark that I've kept hidden from everyone especially the blonde dancer because as much as I love her, she can't keep a secret and she'll accidentally reveal my secretive to the wrong person as I can't have that happening. I'm barely keeping the thing between my legs a secret from the rest of the student population and I definitely don't need _**that**_ secret getting out too so I kept my distance from the both of the girl to keep them safe because I don't have full control of it. I sigh softly, closing my locker before slinging my backpack over my shoulder heading off to the gym because I knew that it would be empty of people which I'm happy about cause I don't feel like dealing with a bunch of idiots bugging the hell out of me cause that's what I've been dealing with all day and I could use a fuckin distraction before I blew up on someone.

I walked onto the empty basketball court, tossing my backpack off to the side then walking to the basketball rack, grabbing a ball and bouncing it down lazily to the three point line then shooting it to the hoop where it caught nothing but net as I smirked to myself. I grabbed another ball, taking another from the free throw line and scored another shot easily before repeating the process over and over again until all the ball were scattered along the floor then moving to pick them up before Coach Beiste comes in to yell at me for being in here without permission when I hear someone speak.

"You really are talented, Santana"

I looked up to see that it's Rachel walking towards me with her hands clasps in front of her and a gentle smile on her face as I take in her appearance to see that she's wearing a simple white blouse with a denim vest over it and a blue skirt. I don't know how she knew I was here or why she even here in the place but I have to admit that she looks good but I keep the comment to myself because I'm still me as well as being a bitch to her as I did make most of high school a living hell for her despite my feelings for her although I've been slightly nicer to the diva since she and Q got together.

"I am the captain of the basketball team for a reason" I said shrugging my shoulders. "What are you doing here, Berry? Shouldn't you be trying to swapping spit with Q?"

"Must you be so crude, Santana" Rachel said shaking her head.

"Meh, I say what I want however I want. Deal with it"

"Quinn's waiting for me outside but I asked to give us some space because I wish to speak to you about something" Rachel said stepping in front of my shot.

"What Berry? You're blocking my shot" I said slightly annoyed.

"Have I done something to upset you cause if I have then I wished you would have come and talk to me about it so we could discuss it civilly"

"What are you blabbing about, Berry?" I said furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"Obviously you're upset with me about something as you're purposely avoiding spending any prolonged amount time with me than necessary and I thought that we were being to become somewhat friends over the two months. I wish to know what could have changed or what I did do possibly make you want to distance yourself from me. Please Santana, I wish to know so I can fix it because I greatly appreciate what we've accomplished together" Rachel said taking my hand in hers.

She's standing so close that I could smell her ocean breeze perfume and I can feel it taking my senses, wanting to take her in my arm and breath in deep but I stop myself doing it because I don't want to freak her out as I reclaim my hand. _Will she stop looking at me like that with those brown eyes of hers? I don't deserve to be her friend and can't be because of what I am. If she knew the truth than she would rethink her offer. I can't, I just cant do this with her because I need to keep her as far away from me as possible since there's no telling when I'll snap._ I take in a deep breath before opening my eyes to see the diva looking up at me with those expressive brown eyes, looking away as I picked up the rest of the balls and putting them back on the rack when a I feel a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my waist, holding me where I stand.

"Please San, tell me what I did wrong? I need to fix it" Rachel said burying her face into my shoulder

"Berry, let me alone" I said shaking my head. "You didn't do anything wrong, okay. It has nothing to do with you because I don't deserve your friendship and its in your best interest to stay away from me. I'm no good"

Rachel extracted herself from me and I thought that she was listening to me but she just moved around me so she's standing in front of me, taking my face in her hands as she runs her thumbs back and forth my cheeks with a gentle smile on her face. I feel myself leaning into her touch, holding her wrists loosely to keep myself somewhat grounded because I feels like I'm about to float off somewhere and I don't need **it** taking over, revealing my other self to the pint sized diva as I won't be able to stop from doing or taking what it wanted.

"If I thought like that than I wouldn't be in a relationship with Quinn or even friends with her but I strongly believe in second chances and I want to be friends with you, Santana. It feels like you're in need of a friend right now and I can an array emotions swirling in your eyes. I want to be there for you and you're a good person, I know that you are" Rachel said smiling.

"You're so annoying stubborn" I said rolling my eyes but a small smile forms. "Thank you, Rachel but you don't need me. I'm doing what I think is best and I just hope you understand"

I pulled away from the diva before grabbing my backpack and walking towards the door as Rachel grabs my wrist but I pull away from her then running out of the gym as she runs after me, calling out for me to stop but don't listen because I can't stop. If I do then there's no telling what might so I just running with both the diva and my co-captain giving chase and I tried to throw them by running over fences and through backwards but they weren't giving up as I run into the forest when I knew that I could lose them with the numerous trees and undergrowth. I run through the bushes until I heard something snap from twenty kilometers away as I stopped in my tracks, searching the area slowly with my enhanced sight but I didn't get a good luck when a small body launches itself against my back, knocking me off my feet and onto the floor as I let out a small growl at that this girl wouldn't just leave well enough alone. I knew that it was Rachel because no one would be stupid enough to chase after me through a thick forest but her as I pushed off of me, hovering over with what I assume is a menacing look but the pint sized diva just huffs out her chest, looking at me angrily as her chest moves in rapid succession memorizing me.

"I'm not going to let you run away from me, Santana no matter what and I don't care if you think what you're doing is what's best for me because I-"

I tried getting her to be quiet but she continues to go on a rant until I cover her mouth with my hand as I looked around for what I thought heard but it was quiet as Rachel removes my hand, glaring up at me angrily.

"I do not appreciate you trying to quiet me like that Santana" Rachel said frowning.

"Look I needed you to be quiet and you wasn't about to shut up anytime soon" I said rolling my eyes.

"What the hell is going on with you, San? You been acting completely different for two months" Quinn said raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't been acting different. I'm still the badass bitch that everyone knows and loves" I said smiling confidently.

"San, why do you have canines? Did you get your teeth sharpened?" Quinn asked frowning.

 _Awww not this again._ I snap my mouth closed and before either one of them could ask any more questions, a gruff chuckle rings through the forest and I turned around, looking at a nearby tree branch is sitting is the bastard that caused my sudden transformation two months ago as he looks down amused at me with that stupid smug smirking face of his. _Fuckin St. Douchebag. I've been waiting for this._

"Santana, long time no see" St. James said smirking before turning his attention to Rachel "You're looking radiant as ever"

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked frowning.

"Just watching you rip Santana a new one and I must say that it's very entertaining to say the least" St. James said chuckling.

I need to get Rachel and Quinn out of here before St. Douchebag reveals my secret so I rip him limb from limb as I pushed the diva behind me as he smirks before jumping down, cracking his neck before taking a step towards us and I let out a warning growl.

"Awww is that any way to greet an old friend especially one that did you a favor?" St James said titling his head to the side.

"What is he talking about, Santana?" Quinn asked frowning.

"Quinn, I need you to take Rachel and go. Now while I deal with St. Douchebag here" I said glaring at the bastard.

"No, not until you tell me what's going on" said Quinn.

"Q for once, will you just do what I tell you?!" I said angrily. "Take Rachel and go"

"I don't understand Santana, what is Jesse talking about?" Rachel said confused.

"Oh Santana, you didn't tell your little glee club about the new you" St James said chuckling then grinning evilly. "Why don't I just show them what we can really do?"

St Douchebag lets out a low howl before hunching as he transform into a dark brown werewolf, baring his fangs at us then taking a leap at Rachel who stood there, frozen with fear but I intercept the attack but his claws graze my right shoulder. _Fuck, I didn't want them finding but looks like I don't have much a choice now._

"Quinn, get Rachel and go" I said holding my shoulder.

"What about you?" Quinn asked fearful.

"Don't worry about me. I got this since I'm about to rip this fucker limb from limb" I said transforming.

I told in front of St Douchebag in my wolf form as we circled each other for a few second before he lunges for me but I dodged it, snapping at his feet to throw him off balance but he saw it coming as scratch and bite at each other, trying to get the upper hand over the other. It was two months since the curly boy turned me into a werewolf after a practice ran later than usual and I guess that it was his way of getting back at me for some thing when he was in Glee club giving me something else to hide but the increase in speed and strength is pretty cool but the effects were permanent as it has been craving meat more than usual and howling at the moon.

We fight until started getting exhausted and when I saw an opening, I took it as in St Douchebag's reaction time slowed as I wrapped my mouth around his exposed neck, sinking my fangs into his neck as the light disappears out of his eyes before letting go as he drops in a heap of flesh and bones. My body hurts all over as blood slowly seeps out of my wounds and into my right eye from the cut above it before collapsing on the ground as my vision starts going black, hearing my name being called but stumble to the darkness

* * *

 ** _The End_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sikkkkkeeeeeee! I wouldn't do that ya'll, I'm not that evil... usually. There's gonna be one more chapter._**

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting For What You Care About ch. 2

* * *

 _Fuck, my body hurts. Stupid St. Douchebag and his stupid claws. I swear if he comes near Rachel or Q, I'm gonna… oh wait, I did already_. _Fuck, I'm so screwed! Rachel and Q saw my transform. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What the hell am I doing to do? They know my secret and there's no way in hell that they're gonna want to be around me now and why would they? I'm a fuckin monster. Fuck, this fuckin sucks like hell._ I open my eyes only to have to close them again because of the brightness of the room as I tried to open them slowly before blinking away the blurriness to look around to see that I'm not in my room or in the forest anymore but there's a familiarity about it then it came to me that I'm in co-captain's room. What the hell am I doing here? How did I get here? I tried to push myself but my body protested against it as I lower myself back when I hear voices coming from downstairs thanks to my enhanced hearing as the voices argued back and forth, knowing that the voices belonged to Berry and Q.

"What are we going to do, Quinn?" Rachel asked frantically. "Did you know that Santana was a werewolf?"

"No, I didn't know that she was a werewolf. I can't believe that she didn't tell me about this. I thought that we were friends, I mean we tell each other everything yet she hid this from me" Quinn said frowning.

"Baby, I'm sure that she had her reasons for keeping this from you. I'm sure that she was just scared of what other people might say or do to her if they knew" Rachel said taking in a deep breath.

"But I'm not other people, I'm her best friend and I would've had her back when it came down to it" Quinn said shaking with anger. "I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind"

"Quinn, wait"

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs quickly and in a hurry before I knew it, the door is swung open, hitting the wall hard when my co-captain and me locked eyes to see the anger behind those hazel eyes signaling that I was about to get a verbal smack down. I was going to let her get everything that she needs to say to me because I know that I should've talked to Quinn about what happened to me but I couldn't cause I thought I was doing what I thought was best for everything but I was being selfish when I should've talk to my best friend. I just didn't want to bring her into my mess but I managed to do the exact opposite of that and she's pissed off at me with every right to be as she stomps over towards me and I'm willing to take everything that she was about to give me that is until Berry steps in-between me and my co-captain with her arms folded over her chest.

"Rachel, move. This is between me and her" Quinn said glaring at her.

"No Quinn, I can't do that. She's in no shape to take any kind of verbal lashing at the moment" Rachel said frowning.

"I don't care because she lied to me for two months about what's been going on with her and she deserves to get her ass kicked"

"I understand that you're upset Quinn with Santana about keeping something of this caliber a secret from you but at least wait until she's fully healed to yell at her. You owe her that much seeing as she did save our lives from St. James was bent trying to kill not long ago"

"Fine, fine but once you're healed, your ass is mine" Quinn said walking out of the room angrily.

You see Quinn and I have been best friends since we were in fourth grade when she transferred from Fairbrook Elementary and she was a completely different person back then as she used to be on the chubby side and shier than she is now. The head Cheerio had a harder time making friends as other saw fit to make fun of her but I didn't because I knew what it was like to be an outcast because at the time I had a thick accent as they would've made fun of me for it if I had threaten most of them with a beat down and I did the same for me. We became fast friends throughout the year before finding out that we were athletic as Quinn got into ballet and I got into modern dance then getting into cheerleading in seventh grade, leading us getting onto the Cheerios but our friendship only got stronger over the years as we promised that we would always be honest with each other.

I had broken that promise by not telling her about my transformation but I thought that I was what I had thought was for the best and I didn't want her to get by my powers because of my lack of control as I don't think I could ever forgive myself if anything happened to her cause of me. I'm pulled out of my thought by something touching my cheek to see that it's Rachel, she's sitting on the bed running her thumb back and forth against my cheek with a concerned look on her face before letting out a content sigh, leaning into her touch before hesitantly taking her hand into my own. I looked up her to see that the diva's not looking at me with fear in her eyes like I was expecting to see but she could have hiding it from me so I wouldn't feel bad cause it's the kind of person that she is as I place a chaste kiss on the back of her hand before trying to sit up again with better luck this time, plopping myself against the throw pillows on the head of the bed.

"Santana, I-"

"Rachel, don't" I said shaking my head. "Just don't okay"

"You don't know what I was about to say" Rachel said crossing her arms.

"Trust me, yes I do and you don't want to know"

"Tell me anyways, I want to know. I need to know because I want to help you and I can't do that if I don't completely understand what's going on with you. Please Santana, let me help you" Rachel said taking my hand in hers.

"There's nothing that you can do to help me, Berry. I'm beyond helping" I said taking my hand back.

"I don't think so. No one's beyond help"

"Just leave it alone, okay. I'm not worth it and you're better off not knowing"

"I think that's my decision to make, not yours and I don't care what you say because I'm going to be here for you whether want my help or not" Rachel said stubbornly.

"God, you're so frustrating and annoying" I said getting annoyed. "Why can't you just leave alone?"

"I know what you're doing, Santana and it's not going to work. I'm not going to let you push me away again. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not cause we can do this the easy or the hard way, makes me no difference" Rachel said slipping her shoes off.

Rachel makes herself comfortable on the posh bed that's able to fit four people comfortably as she curling herself to my side, resting her head carefully on my shoulder as she turns on the plasma screen TV before to random channel that I wasn't paying attention to as the smell of her peaches and crème perfume feels my nostrils. The voice of the wolf side of me is taunting me, trying to persuade me to take what's 'rightfully' mine but I resist it because I don't want to take the diva cause she doesn't belong to me and she never will since she's dating my best friend as that's not a line that I want to across with her.

I don't want to betray Quinn more than I already have and taking her girlfriend's virginity would be the ultimate betrayal that I could commit as I try as hard as can to resist the pheromone wafting off of the singer snuggled up against me when the door opens. My co-captain walks into the room and I could tell that she's still mad but not as mad as she was before as she climbs onto the bed, taking up residence on the other side of me before looking up at me with a angry passive look on her, flicking me lightly on the forehead something she does letting me know that she's not completely angry with me anymore. I smiled slightly as I wrapped my bandaged arm around her and she doesn't push me away.

"Don't let it go to your head cause I'm still mad at you"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say, Q-ball" I said chuckling.

We ordered pizza while we continued watching a bunch of movies, laughing and making jokes until around three in the morning, Quinn and Berry fell asleep, using me as a body pillow and it wasn't until I knew for sure that they were asleep that I untangled myself from the both of them. I quickly grabbed my shoes before quietly sneaked out of the house, walking down the quiet streets of Lima towards the empty house that I call home, knowing that neither one of my parents would be home or notice my sudden absence since the both of them are surgeons so they work long hours.

I'm mostly home by myself, not that I mind too cause it's stopped bothering me when I turned twelve but it didn't stop the loneliness from creeping up every once in a while but I tent to ignore it because I know that this is something that I have to get used to since I'm always gonna be alone. Eventually we're gonna graduate and go our separate ways then before long losing contact with the people that we promised to stay in contact with then it won't long as they become a distant memory of high school and I know that my co-captain and the diva are gonna to forget about me and move on with their lives.

They'll be better off when they forget about me even though I won't be able to do the same but it doesn't matter what I want cause it never did and it never will. I walked the rest of the way home, walking through the front door as the emptiness of it all closes in on me, almost crushing me as I make my way to down to the basement where my bedroom is, flopping down onto the bed face first. I sighed softly before sitting up to unwrap the bandages from my body as the regenerative powers healed most of my wounds but I still have the scar where St. Douchebag clipped me at, knowing that it wasn't going anywhere. I kick my shoes off, stripping down to my tank top and boxers before crawling under the covers, letting sleep take me or at least it would have if my wolfish side knew where to take a fuckin break and leave me the fuck alone.

 _ **You could've done it, you know. You could've had them both right, screaming your name until all neighbors knew it.**_

I'm not about to do that. I'm not gonna fuckin what's not mine to begin with.

 _ **You know that those females belong to you. They're practically ripe for the picking and they screaming for the hills when they found what we can do.**_

I don't even know what we can do and until I do by getting your furry ass under **MY** fuckin control, we're not going anywhere them. You hear me, furball.

 _ **You're funny, thinking that you can control me but I'll listen… for now but just know that without me, you and your mates would be dead in that forest instead of St. James.**_

I hear chuckling in the back of my head and I knew that I'm gonna do some serious training if I'm gonna be able to keep Rachel and Quinn safe from myself, luckily tomorrow's or toady's Saturday so no school so I'm gonna get started as soon as possible. Over the course of the weekend, I went into the forest early in the morning and not coming back until nearly midnight until Monday when school started back up, the diva notice that something was off with me but didn't say anything about as I still kept my distance from both girls because I still don't trust myself around them just yet. I continued to put my persona around like nothing's wrong or up as I kept up with my studies, basketball training, cheer practice, Glee practice as well as my power training and to say that I was busy is a hella understatement as I kept this up for nearly three weeks straight and it's starting to wear me down but I couldn't stop. I can't stop now because I need to have complete control over my powers if anyone's gonna be safe around me as I stand in front of newly destroyed oak tree, panting heavily when I hear amused chuckling.

 _ **You know that all of this training is pointless. You don't have the know how to control me and all you're just doing is exhausting yourself.**_

Shut up, ya furball. I'm gonna have control over you if it's the last thing that I fuckin do, you hear me.

 _ **I hear ya but all I see is a pathetic human trying to control something that she doesn't fully understand which is quite sad if you ask me.**_

I'll show you who's pathetic, you stupid wolf.

I feel the power flowing through in a steady stream, waiting for the right moment to strike before launching myself towards another tree and splitting it down the middle with my claws as I stood in front of the tree when I hear something coming me. I turned to see that it's Rachel and Quinn, holding hands with worried expressions on their faces when the diva makes her way towards me and before I knew it, my face is force to one side stringing from the slap as I looked at her with a confused and shocked look.

"What the hell, Berry? What was that for" I asked frowning.

"For pushing me away, I thought that we've been over this, Santana. You're not going to start pushing away again" Rachel said angrily.

"Rachel, you don't understand. I-"

"No, you don't seem to understand that I care about you and I'm going to be there for whether you want to or not because you're precious to me"

"You're not safe around me. Neither of you, not until I have complete control over my powers" I said shaking my head.

"San, I get what you're saying and I don't want to stop you from doing what you think is right but don't push us away" Quinn said taking my face in her hands. "Lets us help you. Make us your strengths, not your weaknesses"

"I don't know if or when I'll lose control. I don't want you two getting hurt because of me" I said sighing.

"You're hurting us more by pushing us away" Rachel said taking my hand in hers. "We love you, Santana and we don't want to lose you"

"God, two are so annoying" I said mockingly.

"Oh look who's talking, bitch" Quinn said smirking.

I chuckle slightly as I pulled the two into a tight hug. _I just hope that I'm making the right decision. Lets get to work._

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

The End


End file.
